Memories
by x0 WiGGERt 0x
Summary: A lil OneShotish in Sesshomaru's POV talking about memories about the past years. SessXKag


**A/N: A little oneshot i just thought of. oh a lil hint of lime enjoy...**

**(dIsClAiMeR:) You know I would kill to actually own InuYaha!**

**M****emories**

**

* * *

**

I remember so vividly, all these memories of the past years.

I remember when I joined them, my half-brother and his friends. I had joined them in the pursuit for Naraku. Surprisingly, they welcomed me with open arm, especially the human miko, Kagome. I don't know why, but every time I was with her, I was at peace. She would always speak with me while doing her 'homework'. Her lovely voice, holding back so much pain. The pain from my brother. InuYasha would leave every night when the stench of dead earth would pass by. It was no doubt Kikyo, his first love. These were the time I had the most conversations with Kagome. She would joke around and be happy, but I could see past her. She was really in love with him. (Which I can't understand why)

She knew of his nightly visits with Kikyo, but never brought it up. My brother was blind to all of her pain. I was the only one who noticed. The others, the monk, demon slayer, and fox, never noticed. She would always confine in me, for I understood.

These conversations were the reason I became fond of her. I had begun to love her. Love. A weak emotion that I had fallen into. And for the young miko, after a few months traveling with her, had forgotten of the pain and fallen in love with me.

When the others were sleeping, we would go off into the woods. We would talk and run. Running made her feel free. We ran as far as her legs could stand it before she collapsed. I would take her over to a near by tree and sit her on my lap. She would snuggle to my warmth with her head on my chest. We would lie like that for hours. We made the most of this precious time we had, for we knew we could not show our affection for each other around the others.

In those times she would show me her true smile. Not the one she put on for InuYasha, but a true smile of happiness and love.

I would carry her back to our present camp hours before the others awoke, or InuYasha had returned. While she slept I would keep watch on her, my sweet Kagome.

Our visits to the woods hadn't lasted long. One night, the night Kagome and I shared our first kiss; InuYasha was hiding in a bush near meters away. I was too aroused by her sent, that I never noticed him. I should have been more careful; more alert. Only minutes after our kiss, I told Kagome about InuYasha, and she was heartbroken. We knew we had to face him one way or the other, so we went back to camp.

When we arrived, we were greeted by angry shouts from InuYasha. By the time he was finished screaming at us, Kagome was almost in tears, but I protectively put my arm around her. The monk, demon slayer, and fox were surprised by my actions, but understood.

We continued with our search for Naraku. That night was now just a forgotten memory, though it was clear that it still bothered InuYasha.

Soon two more months passed and we had finally found Naraku.

I remember the final battle. It was the bloodiest battles I had fought in. We fought at Naraku's castle, which was soon in ruins after InuYasha's Wind Scar. We fought long and hard against him, but it was useless. He would regenerate time after time. InuYasha would attack no-stop and his strength was dropping, as was mine. We tried one last attack: combining Kagome's purified arrow, an attack from Tokijin, and Wind Scar from Tetsuaiga. Naraku was obliterated. I glanced of to Kagome who was smiling at me. Just then a tactical shot right at her abdomen. She had no time to react, and I would never make it to her in time. She would have been killed, but a flash of red shot in front of her and blocked the tactical. It was InuYasha. The tactical pierced right through his abdomen and decimated.

InuYasha collapsed; nearl dead. Kagome was at his side; tears brimming her eyes. "InuYasha," She cried. "Don't die on me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all that I've done! Please, don't die!"

He looked into her eyes, tear spilling down his bloody face. "Don...don't be...Ka. . gome. . . I will. . always. . . .lo . . . Love . .. . you. G. . . good bye." He was gone.

"INUYASHA!" She held on to him and sobbed against his chest. I knelt next to her and held her. Soon her crying had died down and she looked up to me. "Can you bring him back with Tensaiga?"

I stood and un-seethed Tensaiga, but nothing happened. The reaper demons never came. This caused her to burst into more tears. I gently picked her up, and took her far away from the battle site.

I remember that night. Tears among tears were shed that night. I found a suitable place to sleep and lay with her all night. Her back against my chest and my arm around her waist. I would gently rub her stomach to calm her. When she finally slept, I turned her to face me. Her innocent face, stained with blood. Her raven hair matted against her face. She was still beautiful. I raised my hand and gently caressed her cheek. She snuggled against it, but then started to shiver. I quickly took off my top and laid it on her. I was a youkai, I could stand the cold. Once I put the heavy shirt on her, the shivering seemed to cease. I laid next to her and began to start to drift to sleep when I heard her mumbling. "Sesshomaru, please stay with me, don't go."

"Hai, I will, don't worry."

After about year from that day, Kagome lived in my castle with me. We had found the rest of the Shikon shards and Kagome wished that the well be permanent. Her reason was to stay with me. Soon after the wish was made, the monk proposed to the slayer who agreed. They were married and taken the little fox as there adoptive child.

I remember the fist night Kagome came to the castle. Rin was ecstatic. As I recall her words, "YAY! Rin has an Okaa-san!" Kagome smiled at that.

That night we made love. It was sensational. I remember her pleas for more and how she called out my name. A human shared my bed, and I did not care. I guess the elders were right. I am like my father.

After only a week, I could smell a baby growing inside her. Our baby. A hanyou. They would live a life of shame. What surprised me the most was when our first baby was born.

It was a cold day in winter when he was born. He smelled so much like his mother. When I was allowed in to the birthing room, I saw Kagome lying on the bed with a little bundle in her arms. She beckoned me over. When I knelt next to, she handed the bundle over to me. The first thing I noticed was the golden pores. HHe possessed my golden eyes and silver hair. He was a splitting image of InuYasha. (Except normal human ears) He was beautiful. Literally beautiful. I gazed at Kagome, her eyes brimming with tears. "Sesshomaru, what shall we call him?"

My answer surprised myself. "InuYasha." She beamed.

"Hai, InuYasha."

Only two years later, our twin baby girls were born. They possessed everything of their mother. The raven hair, human ears, creamy skin. The only resemblance of me was the golden eyes. My little Ayana and Maeka.

I remember all the times InuYasha, Ayana, and Maeka would get in trouble with the maids. Tricking them, annoying them, and so much more.

When Inuyasha turned six and Ayana and Maeka turned four, a battle arose in my land. There was no denying it, but I had to leave and help. I had to keep my mate and pups safe.

I remember how they cried and pleaded for me to stay. Their cries continue to ring in my ears. That was the last time I ever say them.

But I still watch over them from above. InuYasha will be turning nineteen soon, and will be looking for a mate. Little Ayana and Maeka are no loner little anymore, but elegant, beautiful women of seventeen. The look exactly as Kagome did when I first met her. My sweet Kagome was older, yet still gorgeous. She has stayed loyal to me, even though I am no longer living. Many men have tried to woo her, but her heart is still with me.

If I could have seen them one more time before my last battle, I would have told them how much I love them and how I am proud of what they have become. And to my Kagome, I wish that I could hold her again; feel her warm body against mine.

Everyday these memories flood back into my head, and I hold them close to my heart. Every single one.

**(The End)**

**Terms**

**Okaa-san: Mother**

**Hai: Yes**

**Youkai: Demon**

**A/N: well waddaya think. a lil stupid but it penertarted my mind and demanded to be written. well review plz and i will try to update "Like it was meant to be" soon. well lots of love!**

**ta!**


End file.
